


Toonime AU - The Lemon Collection

by GlowPOP_Artisan



Series: The Toonime AU: The Lemon Collection [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Bath Sex, Blood, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Doggy Style, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rope Bondage, Seduction, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowPOP_Artisan/pseuds/GlowPOP_Artisan
Summary: So most of you are aware of my Bendy AU. The Toonime Arc. Well, I plan to rewrite the entire arc and actually add more context to it. I have it all planned out, so you'll be surprised.In the meantime, to make up for my absence, I present to you my first ever lemon collection! :3 I sincerely hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. :3 Some of these lemons will have more than one part so be prepared~In the first lemon, we get some action between Zeta (one half of Bendy) and Savvy~





	Toonime AU - The Lemon Collection

"Ah, now that was fun!" Malice piped up as Savvy destroyed the last cutout. The young girl constantly watched her back to make sure Zeta wasn't around. If he was, she knew he wasn't going to let her off so easily for destroying what he held dear.

-Flashback- 

Years back, Savvy and Zeta loved each other very much. However, when Beta was awakened, things started to shift into chaos. The Bendy Brothers were a worldwide success, the public adored the concept of two brothers getting into trouble and setting aside their differences to make things right...however, the brothers had a bit of a romantic competition between them...their affections were mainly pointed to Savvy.

For every day her wonderful presence arrived, she was attacked with love. Hugs, kisses, flowers and candy were usually the main things she was given, and she appreciated every single gesture; even if it was too much for a simple human being like herself. 

Then one day, Zeta started falling apart. His body was slowly forming into something no one had ever witnessed. Joey didn't have any other choice when this predicament played its course. 

"I'm sorry, Zeta." he said in the calmest way possible. "You'll have to stay here for a bit until I can get you back on your feet. I don't know how long that will be, but I can assure you, you'll be better before you know it." With one last hug, and Zeta crying to his creator not to leave, the little demon was left alone in the dark...Savvy came in around the same time, and asked where Zeta was, only for Joey to say he was on holiday, which sounded odd to her since no toon has ever left the studio. Ever. Her eyes came to tears, Zeta was gone and she felt alone. 

Beta changed all of that. When Joey wasn't around, he told Savvy that Zeta was locked away because his soul was weakening, and he couldn't go out to the public anymore, "He was going to scrap the concept completely, and create an entirely new show to cover up what happened to us." Beta stated. He too was devastated about Zeta no longer being around, but now...now, he could finally be by Savvy's side, not for himself, but until his brother was better again...but his heart was feeling something different. 

-End Flashback- 

As Savvy trudged along the Heavenly Toys room, the angel spoke up once again. "Oh, I forgot to mention, he hates it when I do that...~" Savvy's head perked up as she glared at the speakers hanging along the paneling and grit her teeth. "Unless you want to still keep your innocence, I would hide if I were you...~" she heard Malice snicker. 

Savvy knew exactly what Malice meant. Zeta had awaited the day he would have revenge sex on her, for he's done nothing but watch her every step, and hear her calm voice whenever she spoke or sang to try and make her feel relaxed. His erection was growing more impatient as he wrapped his hand around it like a vice to relieve himself. 

This was his time, and he was going to claim her. Not Beta, him. 

Savvy soon looked around the room as she saw black veins coat the walls; a slow heartbeat resounded as she saw a large demon head peer over at her...Zeta was waiting for her this whole time, and he felt heated. 

"Found you." he chirped as he started making his way over. With every step, Savvy only grew more unsettled that she was going to fall victim to Zeta's twisted plan. She slowly reached for the handle on the Little Miracle Station behind her as Zeta stopped in front of her. 

"Don't think hiding in there will change anything, little flower~" he taunted. "I've broken plenty of those, and I will break this one~ So don't even think about opening that latch, unless you wanna be seen hanging from one of those hooks~" 

Savvy gulped as she looked up at the hooks, she had never seen them before when she first entered this place. They hung ominously like gallows waiting to end someone's misery, which caused more of an uneasy feeling for Savvy. The demon slowly leaned forward so he was at eye level with her, his smile all the more menacing to look at as her skin was slowly getting goosebumps. She looked away as she heard a low chuckle resound from his ribs, he knew she grew flustered whenever he had her pinned.

"Someone's turning red~~" he sang as she covered her face. Savvy knew Zeta was trying to seduce her whenever he spoke that way to her directly. The demon smirked, one of his hands stroking her ink black hair as he purred. "Admit it, you actually like when I get you all riled up over me~~" he sang again as she held the axe close to her, shivering as she tried to tell herself to run. 

The task was proving itself to be impossible at this point. 

But she knew she couldn't give in. 

Savvy bolted for the stairs as she heard Zeta trucking after her, she immediately ran into Alice's stage room and locked the door, putting barrels in front of it so he couldn't get in. Zeta growled as he kept punching the door and scratching it, Savvy making a run for the Angel Path, where no ink was in sight; where he couldn't jump her. Soon she relaxed herself as she made her way to the lift, praying that Zeta wouldn't spawn near the elevator, only because she knew that her sister's Wolfie would lock her out. 

But since they were together again, Savvy didn't need to worry about that. She had heard her baby sister and Boris make love, and smiled whenever she saw them snuggle and feed each other. Boris may have liked food, but no sandwich could ever come between him and his little lamb. Ever since Haley came into his life, the wolf sorted out his priorities. He was always happy to see her, and she in return would repay his kindness with love and his favorite meals. 

Talk of her sister's relationship with Boris only made Savvy miss Beta more. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the black veins appear again. Zeta saw her near the elevator as she constantly mashed the button, hearing it all the way from 9 rise to K. When the elevator finally arrived, Zeta wasted no time and jumped her before she got on.

Savvy struggled in Zeta's grasp as he covered her mouth and nose with one of his hands to subdue her, the intoxicating smell of non-toxic ink made it hard to breathe as she slowly felt her vision weaken and her strength giving up on her. Zeta finally got his little flower, now he needed to pick the petals off. 

When Savvy woke up, she felt her arms and her legs unable to move. She slowly turned her head to see that her limbs were tied to poles, one of the ritual circles were painted behind her as she felt the cold paint touch her skin. She looked around the dark room. Below her she saw candles as the only source of light, soon hearing heavy breathing as the footsteps got closer.

"Well, well, well...~" Zeta sneered as he got closer, his smile visible in the darkness as the candlelight revealed his wickedly grinning mug. "Lookie what I caught~ A little flower who is at my mercy~ What more could I possibly ask for?~" A chuckle left his lips as Savvy struggled in the chains...something was wrong. Very wrong, she could feel it. 

Her earrings were gone! What did he do with them?? 

"Looking for these?~" Zeta asked as he held a little box in front of her tauntingly. "Sorry baby, since they were going to get in the way of our session, I decided to remove them. Besides, you won't be needing them anyway now that I'll finally claim you~" He set the earrings on a desk as he made his way back to her, his grin more malicious than the last one. 

Zeta soon cupped Savvy's cheeks and forcefully kissed her. The taste of his inky tongue could be felt on hers as she tried pulling away from his maw. She kicked at his belly, or what was left of it, to try and stop him from making the biggest mark on her. Zeta pulled her legs around his hips as his member appeared between them from his sheath. 

Savvy whimpered as Zeta unchained her and held her hips with one hand while the other held her hands from doing anything. "Like what ya see?~" the demon hissed lustfully as he dragged a claw slowly down the middle of her dress as it tore open before him, his member still rubbing against her clothed folds. "C'mon, little flower~ Moan for me~" he growled as he wasted no time in removing her bra, and throwing it off to the side. 

"N-no..." she managed to breathe as Zeta's horns curled. Soon, he started fingering her beneath her panties as his other hand gripped her wrists tighter. Savvy could feel Zeta's fat finger rub against her walls as she felt a second finger enter. She hoped that he wouldn't find her G-spot, that would've been bad...he would have her at his mercy, and fall victim to his wicked scheme. 

Three fingers. 

Soon she started panting hard as Zeta's grin curled into a twisted smile. He was winning by a long shot. "Oh?~ Have I found your G-spot?~" he cooed as she didn't bother answering her abuser. Zeta soon rubbed around the gold mine of Savvy's slit and felt the inside grow hotter with every circular rubbing motion. 

'I can't let him win! But without my earrings, I won't be able to escape!' 

Zeta used his tail to rub his long, hard, throbbing dick as he continued the tortuous pleasure. Savvy was nearly close to her climax, but tried to hold it in to prove that she wasn't going to let him have it. She felt a hard push of his fingers as she started to feel her face flush pink from the pressure on her G-spot. 

Savvy screamed out as she finally came. Her lady juices started flooding from her folds to Zeta's fingers as the demon's cock released a thick, black and gooey liquid onto her body. Savvy was soon dropped onto a rug as she heard her captor lick his fingers clean of her juices. 

"Hehehehe, not bad, little flower~ But I know you can do better than that to keep this demon satisfied~" Zeta growled as Savvy felt the tip of his cock press onto her lips, causing a massive blush to cover her cheeks. "Start sucking, little flower, this ink pen isn't gonna please itself~~"

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued on Part 2: You Make It Too Easy ;3 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first part~


End file.
